clubpenguin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue the Vampire
Blue the Vampire is a mascot on Club Penguin. He is a unique vampire penguin that doesn't pose a threat unless you anger him. He is mistooken as harmful to most. Quotes Training Isn't Good (to others) Blue: Ok, when playing Pizzatron 3000, the first thing you have to know is-- Student: THERE'S A VAMPIRE ON THE LOOSE! CALL 911! Blue: UGH! I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE SILLY NORMAL ONES! Why does this always have to happen? Student: THERE'S A VAMPIRE ON THE LOOSE! I'M CALLING 911 BECAUSE SOMEONE SAID SO! Blue: Uh... Student: YEAH! THAT VAMPIRE WILL BE DEAD IN NO TIME! Blue: UGH! I'M NOT A NORMAL VAMPIRE! Do you want to learn Pizzatron 3000 or waste all your time! Student: DESTROY THE VAMPIRE! Blue: AAAAAURGH! (Blue bites on the wall, cracking his fang) Blue: Anything else? Student: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR HIJ-- Blue: *pulls out hot sauce* Oh. Don't you even dare. Don't do EVEN SO. (when passing by his mod friend, Flare) Flare: Hey. What's up? Blue: These penguins. They think i do harm. If onl-- Student: FLARE! BAN THE VAMPIRE! Blue: UUUUUGH! (when going into the kitchen) Blue: It's them. Blue: Aha! (Blue becomes a ninja and becomes invisible) Blue: Good, n-- Student: THERE'S THE VAMPIRE AGAIN! (Students start shouting and circle Blue) Blue: Uuuuuuugh. Ghost Creepin' Up Blue: Man, gotta be careful here. Blue: I might trigger a ghost attack. (Blue walks deeper into the hall, which is when whispers are heard like "turn around") Blue: That was a bad idea... (Blue turns around) Blue: GHOSTS! AH! (this moment Blue realized turning around was a dumb idea) Blue: My map! Where is it! Blue: N.V.M., it's in my pocket. (Blue warps into the town, but the ghosts are there already) Blue: To make matters worse, these ghosts are mascots. Disadvantage of my stamps... (Blue picks up his spy phone, and goes to the EPF) (the ghosts try entering, and they do) Blue: UUUUUUUUGH! (his spy phone isn't working, so he uses his map, which isn't working either) Blue: No! What now? Cadence (as a ghost): W H A T H O P E S D O Y O U H A V E N O W ? = ) (Blue has no choice to panic and run) (Blue nearly comes in contact) (Blue then asks Gary for a ray, but Gary is a ghost too) Blue: UGH! Gary: J01N U5 Blue: No way! I'm not gonna be silly like that! (Blue attempts throwing a table at Gary, but it slams onto the wall instead) Gary: Y0U SH4LL N0T 4V01D Blue: ENOUGH. PATHETIC. FUNNY-IT-ISN'T THINGS! (Blue spams the Boiler Room button, which he gets sent to) (He finds a magic red puffle that can talk, named Edd) Blue: YOU! THERE'S A GHOST INVASION! Edd: So? Edd: Will they creep up on me? (the ghosts come in) Blue and Edd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Edd runs along with Blue, both of them into the Underwater) Edd: Are... are we safe? Blue: Maybe. (the Ghosts pop up) Franky: WWWHHHYYY AAARRREEE YYYOOOUUU TTTRRRYYYIIINNGGG TTTOOO RRRUUUNNN? Blue: A-- (Blue gets cut by a screamer) (Blue kicks the screamer out of view) Franky: AAANNNYYY LLLAAASSSTTT WWWOOORRRDDDSSS? Blue: AH! (Franky tries turning Blue and Edd to ghosts, but JPG stops them.) JPG: Stop this now. You're in risk of hurting an agent. Non-Mascot Ghosts: HUH?!? A Red Ghost: How is he a agent? JPG: To the chambers. NOW. All Ghosts: AW MAN!